1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LED lighting structure, and more particularly to an LED lighting structure, which has waterproof effect and can be quickly assembled/disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the light-emitting element, that is, the halogen lamp, in the existent streetlight has been gradually replaced with light-emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as LED) to catch up with the trend toward energy saving and carbon reduction and meet the requirement of environmental protection.
LED has been developed since 1950 and widely applied in various fields.
LED works in the principle of direct conversion of electrical energy into optical energy. III-V family compound semiconductors such as gallium phosphide (GaP) and arsenic phosphide (GaAs) are made from V family elements such as nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P) and arsenic (As) and III family elements such as aluminum (Al), gallium (Ga) and indium (In) by means of liquid phase epitaxy (abbreviated as LPE) or vapor phase epitaxy (abbreviated as VPE). The substrate of LED is made from III-V family compound semiconductors. A voltage is applied to the positive and negative electrodes of the substrate. When current passes through the substrate, the electrons combine with the electron holes to fall into low valence band. The excess energy is released in the form of light to emit light.
The conventional LED lighting includes a substrate and multiple packaged LED bulbs arranged on the substrate. A lens or a lampshade is assembled with the substrate for focusing or reflecting the light emitted from the LED bulbs. It is necessary to mass-produce various molds for manufacturing different sizes of lenses or lampshades to meet different requirements in specification. As a result, the mold development cost is very high.
According to the aforesaid, the conventional LED lighting has the following shortcomings:
1. The cost is higher.
2. The mold cannot be commonly used.